


*GIGGLES* Someone's bored, look out! silly ficcage :D

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Double Entendre, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Thank you so much to the ever wonderful miss the_rant_girl for keeping an annoying redhead amused and busy ;) All prompt words come from her! Nothing says double entendre quite like Sam and Dean Winchester :D





	

"Dean, for the love of...let me hold it."

"No, you always drip on me when you get your paws on it."

"I'm taller than you, come on!"

"So, duck!"

"Please, Dean, I'm begging, let me hold it, just once."

"Fine, but if you poke me in the eye I swear..."

Why does the shorter man always insist on holding the umbrella?

~~~~~~~~

"Seriously Sam, in front of everyone?"

"But, you said weigh them."

"I didn't mean stand there all out in the open and showing them off like that, someone else will come along and try and steal them out from under your nose."

"You're just jealous they're so juicy and big."

"Oh god, now I've got images of sinking my teeth in to them. Stop it."

What is it about melons that requires a teenage sense of humour to buy?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Seriously, that isn't funny!"

"Awww, come on Sammy, everyone loves a good basting."

"Not when said basting ends up with me covered in a bright red cock and balls!" Asshole!"

"I could do one of those too if you like *snorts*"

"Ha ha ha. This is gonna take forever to come out, ya know that, don't you?"

"Nothing says, 'I Love You', quite like a piece of original art. Cherish it."

"That is the very last time I let you squirt anything anywhere."

"I'm hurt, hurt and appalled."

Lesson number one; never fall asleep in the sun next to your older brother and leave the sun-block unattended!

~~~~~~~~~~

"But Deeeeaaannnn!"

"No, I am not driving half way across the state just to see if they're real."

"You promised. You said the next thing I wanted to do we'd do it."

"That was when I thought you were in your thirties, not four years old. No."

"What if it's real? What if we're missing out on a chance to meet a legend?"

"Legend my ass, with our luck we'll end up meeting the world's smallest and angriest ginger."

"You always say, 'Clowns or midgets?'"

"*sighs* fine, but if I get covered in sparkles you're cleaning them off."

"Glitter becomes you, Dean."

You never know, right? The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow might be real. Knowing Sam and Dean's luck it'll be guarded by disgruntled little person who's union just outlawed the use of ladders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You do realise some long dead dude's fifty year old meat-whistle was rubbing on the inside of that, right?"

"Great, now you've ruined it. I hope you don't mind me stealing your Batman PJ's because this is ALL your fault."

"Touch the Batman PJ's and die, Dean. I bought you the Superman ones for a reason."

"Yeah and I reckon it's 'cause you have a thing about dudes in tights and bright underwear!"

"*Ahem*"

"I KNEW IT!"

**Prompt Words:**

Umbrella.  
Melons.  
Sun-block.  
Double-Rainbow.  
Pyjamas.


End file.
